Full Exposure
Full Exposure is the twenty-third episode of Power Rangers Time Force. Synopsis An ambitious photographer named Mitch discovers the true identities of the Rangers. Katie begs him not to hand in the pictures for publishing, but it takes a near death experience during a mutant attack for Mitch to have a change of heart and give Katie the pictures. Plot Another day, another mutant taken in by the Rangers, except this time, a young photographer takes some snapshots. The younger photographer Mitch is chewed out by his boss for bringing in nothing interesting. He gives Mitch an ultimatum - bring in pics of the Power Rangers unmasked, or he's fired. Mitch goes to Nick of Time and hires Katie to lug around his photography equipment. Katie is shocked when Mitch tells her that his new assignment is to expose the Rangers' identities. They get to the scene of the battle, and begin snapping pictures. While Mitch takes pictures, Katie sneaks away and joins the Rangers. After the monster takes off, Katie tells the team not to power down, because Mitch is watching. Katie meets up with Mitch at the office, and admires his nature photography. The mutant is soon on the attack again and this time, he powers up a mega sized blast in his mouth and lets it loose on the Rangers. Mitch watches as the blast knocks the Rangers off their feet and causes them to power down. He runs in and takes pictures of all of them unmorphed. He is surprised to find out that Katie is a Ranger. Katie hounds him at the office to not hand in the pictures, since it would ruin their lives, but he doesn't care. As the mutant attacks again, all hell breaks loose at the office, causing Mitch to get trapped in a falling elevator, but Katie pries the doors open and stops the elevator with her bare hands. The mutant grows but they defeat him with the Time Force Megazord. Mitch has a change of heart, and gives Katie the pictures. He decides to quit his sleazy job and take more pictures of nature instead. Cast *Jason Faunt as Wesley Collins (Red Time Force Ranger 2) *Erin Cahill as Jen Scotts (Pink Time Force Ranger) *Kevin Kleinberg as Trip (Green Time Force Ranger) *Michael Copon as Lucas Kendall (Blue Time Force Ranger) *Deborah Estelle Phillips as Katie Walker (Yellow Time Force Ranger) *Daniel Southworth as Eric Myers (Quantum Ranger) (credit only) *Brianne Sidall as Circuit (voice) *Edward Albert as Mr. Collins (credit only) *Vernon Wells as Ransik (credit only) *Kate Sheldon as Nadira (credit only) *Zachary Bostrom as Mitch *Bob Papenbrook as Artillicon (voice) *Richard Cansino as Ironspike (voice) *Rod McCary as Mr. Hampton *Angelique Madrid as Secretary Errors *''to be added'' Notes *Next to "The Time Shadow," "Future Unknown" and "Clash For Control Parts 1 and 2," this episode is one of the most heavily censored due to the events of 9/11. In fact, the original version of this episode ended up only airing once. *Jen claims that with their identities exposed, they will be vulnerable to an attack at the clock tower by Ransik. However, previous episodes have shown that Ransik is not only aware of their identities but has been able to find the Rangers effortlessly, he just has yet to find their home/base. (It's possible that Jen twisted the actual truth; if the public knew their identities, they would pester the Rangers and be in danger of getting caught in the crossfire if Ransik decided to attack the Rangers.) *Daniel Southworth (Eric), Vernon Wells (Ransik), Kate Sheldon (Nadira) and Edward Lawrence Albert ( Mr. Collins) do not appear in this episode. **Eric is absent because all the Timeranger footage used came from episodes before Eric's counterpart Naoto Takizawa debuted. *Fox Kids UK skipped this episode for reasons related to 9/11. GMTV ended Time Force after only 12 episodes and therefore also skipped it. It finally aired on Kix on September 19th 2014.https://twitter.com/Zanki335/status/512987045602787329 *A similar plot device would occur in the Power Rangers Dino Thunder finale; Thunder Struck. *Chameliacon appears in the episode, only to appear, more prominently, in another, later episode. Presumably, Ransik's forces released him, only to re-contain him, for some reason. VHS/DVD Release *''Full Exposure'' was released on the VHS Power Rangers Time Force: Photo Finish. See Also (Artillicon fight footage) (Ironspike fight footage) (story) (Chameliacon costume) Category:Episode Category:Time Force